Cache is memory that temporarily stores frequently accessed data. Once the data is stored in the cache, subsequent accesses cause the data to be retrieved from the cache as opposed to fetching the data from a slower memory location. Caching enables data to be more quickly accessed to lower average access times.
Computer and storage systems can benefit from new uses of caching and fetching data to decrease access times to data.